1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of high density type computer racks of data centers, network rooms and wiring cabinets. The invention more particularly concerns a layout and a packaging method used in the palletization and depalletization of a computer rack. A computer rack and a transport pallet specific to this original layout are also the object of the present invention.
2. Description of Related Art
In existing conventional methods, the computer rack is brought via its casters onto the upper platform of the pallet through a loading ramp integral with the pallets or added to the latter. The rack is then delivered to the client and then depalletized on site with the same method.
Although presently, these systems are easy to apply, they have a few limits all the same. The depalletization procedure which consists of lowering the rack from its pallet reveals a few deficiencies relating to the safety of the operators but also to the protection of the hardware. Two or even three operators are required for ensuring the lowering of a rack from its pallet. Indeed, the latter may weigh up to 1,200 kg and its dimensions do not allow it to be handled by a single person.
Unexpected phenomena, related to dynamics, may cause falling of the rack. Just to mention a few of them: unstable ramps, a rack which moves diagonally, and leaves its course, a rack which starts to accelerate because it is difficult to hold back because of its mass and its dimensions.
It should also be noted that the height of the palletized and packed rack assembly is limited by the passage height under the upper frame of the doors. So this therefore restricts the useful height of the rack when the trend is to try to maximize it. This useful height is generally expressed in the total number of units U from the EIA-31 0-0 standard, this unit allowing localization and vertical positioning of the computer equipment in a rack [1 U=44.45 mm].
Concretely, because of a door height limited to about 2 meters, a rack, the useful height of which is larger than 36 U, cannot be brought into the operating room with its pallet and its packaging. The latter pallet is generally depalletized outside the buildings. Several drawbacks then appear: the hardware is unpacked regardless of the weather (rain, wind, snow . . . ) and especially before it has reached the room temperature of the receiving room; the rack (maximum 1,200 kg) after depalletization is transported (by using its own carters) up to the room with certain difficulties due to the nature of the flooring and the declivity of the ground. These difficulties are reduced with the use of a handling truck which is much more flexible in use.
However, the use of a truck inside buildings does not allow the use of computer racks with a large height.